deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sora vs Black Mage
Sora vs Black Mage '''is a What-If? Death Battle. Description ''Two Square Enix RPG stars fire spells back and forth at each other! '' Interlude Wiz: Square Enix is a company that creates the RPG series ''Kingdom Hearts ''and ''Final Fantasy. '' '''Boomstick: And with each RPG, there's an RPG star. Wiz: Representing Kingdom Hearts ''is Sora, the adolescent Keyblade master. '''Boomstick: And representing ''Final Fantasy ''is Black Mage, the disabling job class.' Wiz: I'm Wiz, and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Sora Wiz: Sora is a boy from the Destiny Islands. After his home was devoured by darkness, his life changed forever. Sora searched through the Realm of Light. He found many friends such as Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy. Boomstick: Sora possesses many superhuman traits such as superhuman strength, speed, and stamina. He shows durability when he crashes in a stony area, not even something Superman could do. Wiz: Actually, Superman's the Man of Steel, so he could- Boomstick: Not. Even. Something. Superman. Could. Do. Wiz: Sora can glide, and actually fly. He wields a Keyblade, the source of his magic power. He can cast basic spells such as Firaga, Thundaga, and Blizzaga. Boomstick: With Firaga, he can cook his foes like sausages. With Thundaga, he can toast them like toast. And with Blizzaga, he can freeze them like, uh, frozen........people. Wiz: Using things like Summon Gems and Summon Cards, Sora can wish up a Disney character to do his bidding. Boomstick, why don't you tell them some of the summons he can use? Boomstick: Not right now, I've got to come up with this Blizzaga thing. He can freeze them like.....a penguin! No, penguins don't freeze, they're immune to cold. Freeze them like... Wiz: Sora can utilize several other techniques in battle. Using Teleport, he can disappear and reappear behind the enemy. With Strike Raid, he throws his Keyblade like a boomerang. Block is a technique that, well, blocks. Boomstick: Besides Firaga, Thundaga, and Blizzaga, which I'm still trying to find something for, Sora uses other elemental abilities. Triple Plasma is a powerful spell he uses to smack his opponents around with. Because smacking people around is almost as fun as blowing them up. Graviga channels the power of vicious warps to drain the health of opponents. Aeroga is an air manipulation spell. And Quake is a groundsmacking earthquake that deals a whole lot of damage. Wiz: Sora's feats include taking down powerful dark forces with godly power. Boomstick: And he also uses Blizzaga, which can freeze people like-''' Black Mage Wiz: Black Mage is one of the several classes available to players of the Final Fantasy series. Like Sora, Black Mage is able to use powerful magic. Of different mage jobs available, like White Mages and Red Mages, Black Mage uses the most black magic out of the crew. '''Boomstick: Firaga, Thundaga, and Blizzaga are among the mage's spells. Sleepga is a spell with a range longer than a grizzly bear's snores. It has a great chance of putting all opponents to sleep. Wiz: Focara is a spell that lowers the evasion of his opponents by 10, and in turn, makes his attacks harder to dodge. Blind has a high chance of blinding the opponent. Slowga is a chronokinetic ability that slows down your opponent. Boomstick: Black Mage uses these specific spells to disable his opponents. When wanting to ambush them, he can cut them with a knife, or just use the Death spell to kill them instantly. Wiz: The Death spell is a high-costing technique with a low success rate, not even working half of the time. Besides Death, Black Mage has a large variety of offensive magic attacks. His Final Fantasy XI incarnation can use Ancient Magic. Boomstick: The six Ancient spells are Freeze, Tornado, Quake, Burst, Flood, and Flare, that do pretty much what they say. They give him control over the four classical elements to burn everybody up. Wiz: Through other spells from that game, this job can choke, attack with stones, and poison his foes. Boomstick: An effective trick Black Mage can perform is leveling up to become a Black Wizard. As a wizard, Black Mage can now teleport, break, and paralyze. Wiz: Through the use of a Zephyr Cape, the Black Mage can increase his magic power. He is strategically balanced between offense and disabling. His spells are of great power. DEATH BATTLE! Awesome Betterhero A horizontal circle of green light rose up onto a tall, thick, wooden pillar. Black Mage appeared in the circle and jumped onto the pillar. Several lines of black and brown appeared behind him, and they merged to form Sora. Black Mage set down a block of wood, and used Firaga to burn it. "Hey, that's my move!" Sora said, running to the other side of the pillar to face the mage. FIGHT! Sora lit his Keyblade on fire, and swung it into the air thrice, sending forth three fire slashes. Black Mage teleported upwards, then fell down in front of the slashes. Using Thundaga, the mage fired a beam at Sora, who held up his Keyblade to block it. Black Mage kept firing electricity until Sora teleported behind him and hit him, sending him forward. The mage turned around, but not before Sora had used a Strike Raid ability to throw his weapon like a boomerang. Black countered the Strike Raid by using Blizzaga to summon a chilling wind and blow the Keyblade back. Sora caught his Keyblade and held up a card. The card faded away, and Mushu the Mulan dragon faded in and blew a stream of fire to melt the Blizzaga. Mage used a water spell to extinguish the fire, knock away Mushu, and attack Sora. To counter Black Mage's counter, Sora casted Aeroga to blow the water back, in addition to a wind attack. Black Mage quickly held out his hand, causing the Zephyr Cape to appear. Black Mage gripped the cape and tied it around his neck, allowing him to use an enhanced Tornado spell with ancient power to blow back the winds. Sora's eyes grew wide as the tornado knocked him off the pillar. Black Mage grew into a Black Wizard form. He got taller, as well as developing legs. Black Wizard and Sora both warped to the right end of the wood pillar. Sora grasped the ledge with one hand, and with the other hand, held up his Keyblade to cast Graviga. A warp pulled Black Wizard downwards and quickly sapped his health. However, just because Sora was using a powerful technique, that didn't mean that the magician couldn't. He, in fact, decided to use three powerful techniques. First, he casted Stop to paralyze Sora. Next, he casted Blind to make his opponent unable to see anything. Lastly, he casted Flare, a burst of fire that knocked Sora off the pillar. By the time all of Black Wizard's spells wore off, Sora had crashed to the ground and died. KO! Conclusion Wiz: Looks like Sora got outspelled! Boomstick: Sora and Black Mage both had large varieties of powerful spells. Wiz: However, let's not forget that Sora relies mainly on things originating from the Final Fantasy series, so Black Mage was prepared. Boomstick: And when the wizard whipped out his disabling spells, Sora was overwhelmed and became unable to use that power he had previously used to defeat dark forces. Wiz: The winner is Black Mage. Who would you be rooting for? Sora Black Mage Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Awesome Betterhero Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2014 Category:Wizard themed death battles Category:'Final Fantasy vs Kingdom Hearts' themed Death Battles